stalker
by ghost44
Summary: Dr. Oliver Davis has returned back to Japan after three years. Mai has turned cold and gotten over him. What will happen when Oliver comes and ask her to help on a case? dose she fall for him again? someone has threaten Mai and Oliver finds out. The person that threaten her has E.S.P. he is stronger than her. What will she do when he comes to her dreams? Will Oliver ever confess?
1. Chapter 1

just to let you know every body stoped callin him naru i do not own ghost hunt

Chapter 1

Normal P.O.V "Another day at the club" Mai said to her self as she got in bed just to have sleep take over. Dream: "man I haven't had one these dreams in a long time. Why am I here?"Mai asked the darkness. "Your here because he's back" gene said as he came into view. "Who's back? Wait! You don't mean" Mai asked him. "yes i do mean him and he needs help on a case"he said."never in a million years. I would never work for him again!"Mai yelled at gene. "I know, I know just calm down. Ok." Gene tried to calm her down. "Ok then what do I do then?"Mai asked. "He'll come to your apartment or someone else will and you can tell them what you saw." Gene said. Then the scene changed to an old house. They saw a woman walk into what looked like the sitting room. A little girl ran in there saying "I found you mommy" and she ran and hugged her mom. The mom called the little girl Cindy. "Are they a American family?" Mai asked. "Yes. Now watch." Gene answered. A big scary looking guy came in and yelled "I come home and there's no dinner on the table! Get in there and make me dinner!" Then he hit the mom and she ran off to the kitchen leaving the little girl in the living room with the father. Cindy was scared, when she tried to go out of the room the father grabbed her and asked were she was going. She tried to get away but failed then he hit her over and over until she didn't move anymore. The mother came running in and saw what he had done then she went for the phone but he beat her too. He took the bodies in the basement and sealed it with bricks. END OF DREAM: Mai woke up crying because of the dream. She didn't want to talk about it or see any of them. There was a knock at her front door, she looked at her clock and it read 9:00. She got up and looked through the peep hole and saw that it was Oliver, she decided not to answer it but just to ignore it. After awhile he went away, so she decided to get dressed and head down to the club.

AT THE CLUB

While Mai was singing she didn't notice more people come in. When she stopped she went to the bar and asked max to get her a soda. Then someone taped her shoulder and she turned around to see gene. She just turned back around and ignored him and he just gave up. She was surprised by someone coming up and hugging her and she elbowed them in the gut. It was monk that hugged her and now he was on the ground holding his gut. All of the SPR looked at her shocked (yes including the narcissist Oliver)and she simply said "he hugged me and no one hugs me any more." Ayako looked at Mai then came over to her to talk. Ayako asked "what happened to you? Your meaner than-" but to only be cut off by Mai "don't say his name. I don't want to talk or see him. Goodbye!" And with that she grabbed her bag from the music room and left. She started to run home. She could hear them calling her name, but that just made her run faster.

Back at the club with the SPR team

All the SPR team members ran out after Mai, calling her name. They decided to go back in and ask Ayako what that was about, she said "when I went to go talk to her about what happened to her and she just sorta half yelled at me saying don't say his name. I don't want to talk or see him and then she said goodbye and ran off. What did you do Oliver?" "I did nothing. Way do you think I did something" he asked in his usual cold tone. "I don't know maybe because she said I don't want to talk to him, then looked over her shoulder at you." Ayako answered. You could hear the frustration in her voice. "I know what he did. She confessed her feeling then the idiot scientist asked me or gene." Gene said while ignoring a death glair from Oliver. Monk just getting over the elbow in the gut and punched Oliver. Ayako hit him with her purse and know he is on the floor with a broken nose. Every one left him there expect for Lin who had to drive him to the hospital.

Mai's apartment

When Mai got to her apartment she locked the door and went to her room. She laid there in her bed saying to herself "why did he have to come back now. I really wish I didn't have to see him again, but I do miss the gang. I wonder if I ask them they'll come over? I guess I'll call them." She called them except for Oliver and Lin she called gene though. A HOUR LATER: Mai was sitting on her couch waiting for them. She heard a knock at the door and she opened the door and invited them in. She made some fresh tea and then sat with them. "I guess I'll tell you about the dream I had." She explained the dream and Ayako hugged her while she cried. After she cried there was a knock at the door. Mai immediately got up, dried her eyes and looked through the peep hole. There was a package on her door step. She unlocked the door and grabbed the box. There was no return address on it. She sat Back down beside Ayako and used her powers to get a knife from the kitchen and opened the box. In the box sat a tea cup with a note saying "I know where you live and you better watch your back." She dropped the box and looked at it in fear. As soon as Ayako read the note she did the same thing and hugged Mai. Monk read the note and got angry and then everyone read the note and felt pity for Mai. They all deiced to go to the police. AT THE POLICE STATION: Only Mai, monk, and Ayako went to the police station. The police said that they will do the best they could and find out who sent it. BACK AT MAI'S APARTMENT: "Mai are you going to be okay tonight?" Ayako asked. "No, not really" Mai answered her. "Well pack a bag for a week or two, so you can sleep at my house until they find out who it is okay" Ayako said leaving no room for disgusting it. Mai packed a bag and told her land lord that she was going to be gone for a week or more.

AT AYAKO'S HOUSE

Mai laid in the guest room and every time she tried to sleep, she would see an image of what or who it could look like, that sent the package. Then she gets pulled into a dream. DREAM TIME(whoop whoop): "gene! Gene! Where are you!" Mai yelled into the darkness, then the scene started to change into a beautiful garden with red, white, and blue roses. She stared at it in awe. Some guy with striking features walks out of the dark and says "I told you I know were you live. So watch your back." He smiles a very creepy smile. Mai stands there in shock. Then she hears a familiar voice and turn around to see gene running to her. He comes up to her and the guy disappears, Mai starts to cry in genes arms and he just hugs her because he knows it's from being shocked and having more fear. After she dried her eyes, gene helped her stand up. Right when she stood up, she woke up with tears in her eyes and Ayako by her bed side. Mai sat up on the bed. "What happened Mai? Did you have a dream?" Mai could only nod, not trusting her voice. "Will you tell me what happened or just wait" Ayako asked. "I..I..I saw him. The one that threatened me he's st..st..stronger than me he can get in to my dreams and ch..ch..change the scene to a rose garden. Ayako I'm scared." I'm right here and I will always be here, but I have to tell you something Oliver found out." "what? how? who?" Mai yelled at her. "calm down. he found out by him self he has new powers ok." "what new powers? how?" "he wont say. he wants to see you." as soon as Ayako said that their was a knock at the door and Genes voice asking to come in. Ayako got up and opened the door and Gene and Lin came in. "hello Mai. how are you?" Lin asked her. " I've had better days. do you know how Oliver found out or what his new power is?" "no, but we had to leave with out him knowing. His P.K. has been spiking all over the place." Gene answered her. When she was about to tell them about the dream, Monk came in and said " Oliver is at the door. Lin you might wont to deal with him or Gene." Mai was about to run to the closet when...

* * *

><p>left a cliff hanger. so I hope you read my story and review, also this is my first time making a fanfic. so don't sugar coat it. do think I should keep going. I have writers block btw so don't expected the next chapter soon<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright I have kiddnapped Mai. If you want her back you'll have to review pleas. Or i will make a side story were mai gets killed, do you want that. i do not own ghost hunt

Chapter 2

Mai was about to run to the closet when she passes out. Everyone shouted her name. Lin ran to the front door to see if Oliver was still there, he was passed out on the door step. Lin called Gene to hlep him but Gene passed out too. Everyone stood there shocked. DREAM TIME: Mai was standing in the middle of a garden all of a suden Oliver and Gene were beside her. "okay what the hell is going on here?" Mai and Gene asked at the sametime when they did that Oiver's stomach turned." So we meet again but this time I thought I might add anouther person to hold him in their arms while you cry." the stalker said before coming up to Mai and grabbing her wrist."LET. HER. GO." Oliver said. Mai imagined a gold cage and the stalker was put in it. "Whats your name?" she asked."Why would I tell you. I'm dead anyways." "then its going to be easy getting rid of you." Oliver said while smirking. "Wait we can't get rid of him just yet. We need information." Mai told him turning back to the cage and seeing no one in there. "Gret he is gone. Lets get back before we stay to long." Mai said, anoyance in her : They woke up with huge headachs. Lin was the first to ask "What happen to you guys?" Mai was first to answer "He pulled us to my dream world. I trapped him but 'the great narcissist' had to talk and he left before we got infermation." Mai smacked Oliver on the back of the head.(if you whatch N.C.I.S. you will know what a G-Slap is) Gene whatched and smilled and then he got slaped too. "what was that for?" "for being his twin and not saying anything." mai glared at both of them then Oliver used his new power to...

* * *

><p>sorry for the short chapter. I would like you to know that gene is alive because he was just kidnaped and not killed.<p>

Mai: help someone help me

Me: shut up if they review I'll let you go.


	3. Chapter 3

hey im back and Mai is free.

Mai: Hey I've been free but I'm here to say ghost dose not own Ghost Hunt or she would of made me and naru a couple along time ago.

Me: Dont give away the surprise or I'll throw you in the closet.

Mai: Okay.

mind talking: '...'

I do not own " Demons" by radioactive

* * *

><p>chapter 3<p>

Mai glared at both of them then Oliver used his new power to talk to Mai in her mind and read her thoughts. 'ohh so your mad at me' Oliver said to Mai in her mind. 'ohh gret thats your new power. Reading minds well read this you jerk. go screw yourself.' mai said before disconecting the conection and putting up a barrier. Oliver looked at her shocked, then went back to his stone face. Mai just smircked at him and left to go change. He just looked at her he noticed thet she dyed her hair a blueish purple color that went down to her mid back. After Mai got change she left to go to the club.

AT THE CLUB "Hey max." mai said in a cheery tone. "hey what are you doin here early?" max asked her. "I have nothing to do so I thought I might practice my new song." alright. you still going to dance?" "yes i'm still going to dance." Mai walked into the practice room and started to practice on her guitar. Someone knocked on the door she opened it and Oliver was there. "can we talk?" "About what?" "Mai in private." "Fine. Come in no one is aloud in here. Now talk." "Mai I'm sorry that I said what I said the night I left. Mai I love you." He said with emotion in his voice. Mai looked at him shocked and then said "I can't forget about what you said. I love you to but what you said hurt me it's going to take time for me to forgive you." tears started down her face, Oliver wiped them away for her . "Mai it's ok. Just calm down" "you realy do love me?" "yes I do. I love the way you smile, I love your big brown eyes." With him saying that only made her blush. They were about to kiss when someone knocked on the. Mai answered it and it was Max he told her that it was time for her to sing. Mai ok and to give her a minute. " What do you want me to call you for now on?" Mai asked Oliver, he answered "call me Naru again." she just smiled and he came up to her and kissed her. She got up on stage and started to sing " Demons"

When the days are cold And the cards all fold And the saints we see Are all made of gold  
>When your dreams all fail And the ones we hail Are the worst of all And the blood's run stale<br>I wanna hide the truth I wanna shelter you But with the beast inside There's nowhere we can hide  
>No matter what we breed We still are made of greed This is my kingdom come This is my kingdom come<br>When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide  
>Curtain's call Is the last of all When the lights fade out All the sinners crawl<br>So they dug your grave And the masquerade Will come calling out At the mess you've made  
>Don't wanna let you down But I am hell bound Though this is all for you Don't wanna hide the truth<br>No matter what we breed We still are made of greed This is my kingdom come This is my kingdom come  
>When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide<br>They say it's what you make I say it's up to fate It's woven in my soul I need to let you go  
>Your eyes, they shine so bright I wanna save that light I can't escape this now Unless you show me how<br>When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide

when she got off stage she told max "I'm sorry max but I'm going to go ahead and head home." "It's alright see you tomorrow." Mai grabbed her stuff and met Naru outside and he drove her to Ayako's house. Before they got there Mai texted Ayako to tell her that she was going to get her stuff and go back to her apartment. Mai ran in and got her stuff and came back out and got back in the car with Naru.

AT HER APARTMENT

Naru carried Mai's stuff to her room while she made tea. He sat down on the sofa and she brought him some tea he smiled at her. "Thank you" he said and she looked at him shocked "did you just say thank you" "yes I did" she just sat right next to him and put her head on his shoulder. After he was done drinking his tea he asked " Do you want me to spend the?" " Pleas" was she said and she got up to head to her bedroom she looked over and said "Are you coming" he got up and walked to the bedroom after her. She went to the bathroom and changed into a tank top and shorts. When she came out she climbed into bed and scooted over and patted beside her for Naru to lay beside her. She lifted up the blankets for him and he laid beside her and she snuggled up to him. He wrapped a arm around her and they fell asleep like that.

* * *

><p>I love all the people that reviewed.<p>

Mai: yay we're together now

until next time


	4. Chapter 4

ME: Mai get back her i have to give you something!

Mai: No! Youre not going to tie me up again! Naru help me!

Naru: Ghost stop chasing Mai. (catches mai in arms and puts her behind him)

Me: Fine then I'll just tie you up instead.

Naru: I'd like to see you try. (gets tackled) ohh..

Mai: Ghost dose not own ghost hunt. AHHHH. Not again!

* * *

><p>chapter 4<p>

Naru got woke up by a voice in his head saying ' So this is why you didn't come home last night. you finally confessed' gene said through the connection. ' Gene how many times do i have to tell you to stay out of my thoughts' ' oh little brother when will you learn not to underestimate me' ' Just dont tell the others and I wont tell mai that you plan on ruining this' ' Why do you hate me. Fine.' With that he cut the connection . Mai started to wake up and turned around to Naru. "You're still here?" she asked with a bit of a cheery tone. He just kissed her and she smiled . she looked over at the clock and it read "7:21". "Don't you have to be at the office?" Mai asked. He looked at the clock and started to get up but only to be stopped by Mai. " Cant you stay a little longer" he just smiled and kissed her but he had to get to the office. " You know if you come work for me again you can see me everyday" " Just wait a little bit and I know you don't wont the others to know. So just wait a little bit and last night I got rid of my ghost stalker. He said he was trying to complete his collection of psychics." Naru looked at her with shock in his eyes but as it appeared it vanished. They said their goodbyes. Mai got changed and took a cab to Ayako's house. when she got there she got out and walked in. Ayako was waiting for "OH, look you came back. Have fun with Oliver?" mai stopped in her tracks and turned around " Someone slipped me something last night at the club and he was there, so he brought me here and then took me to my apartment. Okay." mai then continued up the stairs to the guest room to get the rest of her stuff. when she got finished she headed done stairs to the door, but got stopped by Ayako. " Where do you think you're going." " I'm going to the club, mother." Mai snapped back a little annoyed. " Don't give me sass." Mai just rolled her eyes and got past the miko She got into the cab and told the driver to head to the club. When she got there, she paid the driver and headed in. " Hey Mai." " Hey Max. How are you doing this fine day? Mai said in a very cheery tone. "Oh, someone sounds like they had a good night. So I don't have to punch someone." Mai laughed and headed to the music room to practice her song. she grabbed her guitar and started to sing

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,<br>And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<br>I've never known the lovin' of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,<br>There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by...<p>

...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?  
>I've had just enough time<p>

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<p>

A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<p>

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
>The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls.

When she finished she felt like someone was watching her, she turned around to see Naru in the doorway. " What are you doing here?" she asked . " I came to see you during lunch." he answered. " Well you better get in here or Ayako might come and see you and probably hit you with her purse because you're here." he came more into the room and closed the door behind him. " Hold on I got to tell max something I'll be back then we'll talk about telling the others." she walked out. " Hey yo max if you see Ayako come in tell her I went somewhere else for lunch." " Okay mai." she went back into the music room and kissed Naru catching him off guard. " Scared you." " A little." " So when do you want to tell them." "How about to night. You invite them to the club, gene pulls me along like he always does and after you sing you come sit with us. I'll probably have to get ready to dodge a hit from Ayako." " You probably will and maybe monk too. I do agree with you're plan but what do we say we are?" Mai will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" " yes, I will." he kissed and smiled a real smile, she smiled and they hugged each other. Naru checked his watch and it read "1:00"pm." I got to go. See you to night." she kissed him goodbye and he left.

TIME SKIP

When everyone got there, max let her know that they were there. she got up on stage and started to sing "If I die young"

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,<br>And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<br>I've never known the lovin' of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,<br>There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by...<p>

...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?  
>I've had just enough time<p>

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<p>

A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<p>

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
>The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls.

" Thank you. See me tomorrow night if you wont to hear more." she got off stage and walked to the table and sat by Naru which surprised everyone except for gene. " Me and Naru have something to tell you. We're together." everyone looked shocked even Lin looked a little shocked. Ayako was the first to react, she swung her purse at Naru who ducked. Ayako just got angrier and slapped him which he wasn't prepared for. " Ayako why did you do that? You probably left a hand print." Mai said while looking at Naru's face. " Still a little angry at him for what he said to you." " Well Ayako that's in the past and I've forgiven him, so no need to hit him." Mai said " are you ok?" Mai asked Naru. He only nodded his head and said " Are you ready to go?" " yea just let me grab my stuff." she went and grabbed her stuff and held hands with Naru and he walked her to her apartment. When they got there, she invited him in and he sat on the couch while she made tea. she came out of the kitchen with a tea tray after she sat it down on the coffee table, he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. " Can I have some tea pleas?" she just smiled and handed him a cup of tea.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry guys but its late and I have to clean tomorrow so good night. oh almost forgot they solved the case at the begging and masako likes john now and I do not own the song "If I die young"<p>

ME: Mai, Naru were are you guys I wont hurt you I just want to give you a hug!

Mai and Naru: no leave us alone!

Me: good night peoples I got to find them. Gene get in here and help me!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Gene look over there and I'll look over here.

Gene: Come on guys come out.

Mai and Naru at a dinner: Do you think their still looking for us.

Naru: I don't know but if they find out we got out of the house and came here they'll probably kill us.

Mai: yea I want to go back but I'm kind of scared.

mean while at the house: Me: Gene any sign of them.

Gene: ...

Me: Gene! oh great now I'm alone maybe I should go to the dinner. I do not own ghost hunt or any songs that I use. (opens door to diner)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

" Are you going to come and work for me again, but as a investigator?" "Really? Yes." she kissed him and asked " So when do I start?" " When ever you want to." so I'll make you suffer for about a week." " That's just hurtful I guess I just wont see you during that week." " Fine. Monday and Sunday you have to spend the whole day with me." " Okay." "are you going to spend the night again?" " If you want me to." " then that's a yes." they kissed again and he carried her to her bedroom and he put her down on the bed. she scooted over and got under the covers. " Naru have I told you I love you." " I love you too." and they fell asleep cuddling.

Time Skip

Mai woke up to her alarm going off. she looked over and saw a text from Naru it read " See you at lunch." she smiled and got ready. She sent him a text back asking of he wanted to go out for lunch and sent back " Where do you want to go?" " I know a place but it's a surprise." and with that she got to the club. "Hey Mai. I saw your boyfreind get smacked last night." " oh, yea that was nothing, I'm just surprise it didn't leave a hand print." with that she went into the music room and started to practice her song.

It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
>And make fun of our exes, uh uh, uh uh.<br>It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
>To fall in love with strangers, uh uh, uh uh.<p>

Yeah,  
>We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time<br>It's miserable and magical.  
>Oh, yeah<br>Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines  
>It's time<p>

Uh oh!  
>I don't know about you<br>But I'm feeling 22  
>Everything will be alright<br>If you keep me next to you  
>You don't know about me<br>But I'll bet you want to  
>Everything will be alright<br>If we just keep dancing like we're  
>22, ooh-ooh<br>22, ooh-ooh

It seems like one of those nights,  
>This place is too crowded.<br>Too many cool kids, uh uh, uh uh (who's Taylor Swift anyway, ew?)  
>It seems like one of those nights,<br>We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming  
>Instead of sleeping.<p>

Yeah,  
>We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way<br>It's miserable and magical.  
>Oh, yeah<br>Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks  
>It's time<p>

Uh oh! (hey!)  
>I don't know about you<br>But I'm feeling 22  
>Everything will be alright<br>If you keep me next to you  
>You don't know about me<br>But I'll bet you want to  
>Everything will be alright (alright)<br>If we just keep dancing like we're  
>22, ooh-ooh (oh, oh, oh)<br>22, ooh-ooh  
>I don't know about you<br>22, ooh-ooh  
>22, ooh-ooh<p>

It feels like one of those nights,  
>We ditch the whole scene.<br>It feels like one of those nights,  
>We won't be sleeping.<br>It feels like one of those nights,  
>You look like bad news.<br>I gotta have you,  
>I gotta have you.<p>

Ooh-ooh  
>Ooh-ooh, ye-e-e-e-eah, hey<br>I don't know about you (I don't know about you)  
>But I'm feeling 22<br>Everything will be alright  
>If you keep me next to you<br>You don't know about me (you don't know about me)  
>But I'll bet you want to<br>Everything will be alright  
>If we just keep dancing like we're<br>22, ooh-ooh  
>22, ooh-ooh<br>22, ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah  
>22, ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah, yeah<p>

It feels like one of those nights,  
>We ditch the whole scene<br>It feels like one of those nights,  
>We won't be sleeping<br>It feels like one of those nights,  
>You look like bad news,<br>I gotta have you,  
>I gotta have you.<p>

When she got finished she looked at her watch it read "11:58" am. 'Naru going to be here in' she was brought out of her thoughts when there was a knock at the door." Come in." was all she said and Naru walked in " Ready to go." " yea. lets go so I can show you the surprise." they headed out. " So where is this place at?" " Oh, I must have forgot to tell you the surprise. I'm cooking." " That's a great surprise." " You think so well you're going to have to pay me back." she said as they got to her apartment. They went in and Mai went to the kitchen to make tea and Naru sat on the sofa. Mai came out and handed him a cup of tea " So what do want for lunch?" " I guess a sandwich would be fine." " okay." mai made two sandwiches and after they were done eating Naru pulled mai onto his lap, she just giggled a little bit, " You have about forty minutes until you have to be back at the office. What do you want to do?" " I want to know what happen after I left." " Okay. Well after you left I brought my grades up but had to get a job, so the I work at now Yasu and me would go on weekends and one night he convinced me to sing and when I did the boss called me to his office and he interviewed me. I use to go and sing on weekend nights but I was given an opportunity to skip to my senior year so I graduated early and it became an afternoon job. What's bad about it is that only my friends from school came, Ayako already used up her vacation days, monk was on tour , john was in Australia visiting family, and masako was still a little mad at me, so no one else came." a tear started down her cheek, Naru wiped it away and hugged her. " Its alright now you have me now." " You know your still a narcissistic jerk." " Yes and do you know your still an idiot." " hey that may have cost you me coming back to work." " I was just kidding I know you're smart." " Are you sure because it really may have cost you." he just kissed her and they embraced until his cell phone went off gene was calling him. " What do you want gene?" " Well I interrupted something but I have a case for you to look at." " Fine I'll be there in a little bit." " What was that about?" " Gene called me, I have to look over a case file, so I got to g. Bye." "Bye see you tonight." with that they kissed and he left. ' I'm going to kill Gene.' when she was walking out of the kitchen to get change for to night she passed out. Naru left his phone on the coffee table when he knocked on the door she didn't answer so he tried the doorknob and it open he saw on the floor and he checked to see if she was bleeding. she was not so he laid her on the sofa. DREAM TIME:

* * *

><p>Me: What are you doing here.<p>

Naru: Well its simple, we escaped from the house and came here to get away from you.

Mai: Naru, that's not true, we were getting away from gene not you.

Gene: I'm actually going with Naru. (both gets smacked)

Me: Come mai lets go dress shopping.

Mai: alright lets go.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while.

So this is my last chapter.

* * *

><p>chapter 6<p>

DREAM TIME: When Mai entered the dream world she saw Gene. " What am I doing here?!" " I don't know. I was at my desk waiting for Naru to get back when I just passed out." "At least you weren't walking and passed out." " Well this is your dream world. Why were we pulled here?" " I don't know but I'm being pulled out." END OF DREAM: " Are you ok?" " Yea, I was pulled into my dream world and so was Gene. Before you ask nothing happen." " So you were just pulled into a dream but nothing happened?" "That's basically what happen. What time is it?" Naru looked at his watch and said " It's 1:45." " Can you get me some aspirin from the right cabinet and water please." Naru got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed the aspirin and water. When he came back, he gave her two aspirin and a glass of water. " What time do you have to be at the club?" " At 5:00. Why you going miss me?" He leaned down and kissed her. " Do you want to leave now?" "Yea just let me get changed." she went to her bedroom and change. " Alright let's go." And with that they left. When they got to the club Mai went to the music room after telling Naru goodbye. Mai then Slipped and went into a dream.

**END OF THIS BIG DREAM THAT MAI HAS BEEN HaVING THIS WHOLE TIME.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I've gotten a lot of reviews that people are confused about the ending. Okay so on the night Naru leaves Mai falls asleep crying and has a dream that feels so real.<strong>


End file.
